1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a JOYSTIC INPUT DEVICE for an automobile that is allowed to perform such operations as parallel movement, turning, and depression.
2. Related Art
FIG. 15 is a cross sectional view of a generally employed JOYSTIC INPUT DEVICE. In the generally employed JOYSTIC INPUT DEVICE shown in FIG. 15, a tilt/depression knob 203 for tilting and depressing operations and a turn knob 204 for turning operations are attached to a case 201 so as to operate contacts in response to the respective operations.
When the tilt/depression knob 203 is tilted, a tilt member 205 tilts to operate the contact. When the turn knob 204 is turned, a rotor 207 is rotated accompanied with the turn knob 204 so as to detect turning operations. When the tilt/depression knob 203 is depressed, a depression member 209 is depressed in an axial direction to activate the contact.
The aforementioned device requires the user to operate different knobs 203 and 204 when changing operations from tilting/depressing to turning.
Patent Document 1: Patent Application Publication No. 2005-122294
Patent Document 2: Patent Application Publication No. 2005-122289
Patent Document 3: Patent Application Publication No. 2005-122290